The long awaited
by carson34
Summary: Will Steve and kono give into their feelings for one another? * updates on Wednesday*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: It has been a busy two weeks off since I last updated on any storylines. The schools just got out so that gives me another writing day for you guys. Here is to chapter 1.

Character Summary:

Steve: ready to fight for Kono. He is still the head of Five 0.

Kono: starting to have more feelings for Steve and has to chose between Steve and Adam.

Chapter 1

Kono woke up one morning and knew that she wanted to changed things in her life. She had been getting these feelings between her and Steve that she needed answers. She heard her phone bing and knew that she had a message from either work or Adam. She looked at her phone and found out that it was Adam. He was making sure that she was okay. She text him back to see if he wanted to meet for breakfast. She needed to get this over with.

Meanwhile, Catherine and Steve were laying in bed. Steve had another night where he did not get any sleep. He knew that he wanted to be with Kono but did not know where to go on about it. Catherine started to wake up and turned over to talk to him.

"Steve, what is wrong?" She asked him.

"I just think that we need to change our relationship back to friendship." Steve responded to her.

"Alright. I have been feeling the same way for the last couple of time too. I just wanted to make sure that it was right." She revealed to him.

"Catherine, I just don't want you to get hurt at all. I still care about you." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"I know that you do. I am just glad that we talk about this now before it was too late." Catherine revealed to him.

Kono had met with Adam and they had a long talk. Kono was about getting ready for work when she saw her cousin pulled up to the house. She knew that she needed to tell her family about her breakup with Adam. He was just someone that she did not see living her life with and hoped that they were okay with that. She knew that many of her family has started to fall in love with him and not that they were done, it's going to be a change. She heard her cousin knock on the door and then came into the room. She opened the front door and let her cousin walked into the room.

"So you want to tell me what is going on with you and Adam?" Chin asked his cousin.

"We are not together anymore. We decided to break up. I thought that you would be happy for me since you don't like him any more." Kono responded to her cousin.

"I don't like him but I can tell that you are not heart broken about this." Chin responded to her.

"I am not. I don't know when I fell out of love with him but I did. It is time to move on my life and find someone that keeps me happy." Kono responded to him with a smile.

"Alright as long as you are doing what is best for you two." Chin said to her. "I will let you get ready for work and I will meet you there."

"Alright." Kono said to him.

Steve was still getting ready for work when Danny pulled into the driveway. They normally do carpull since it was really easy to go to crime scenes. Danny just walked right into the room when Steve finally came downstairs.

"You will never knock will you?" Steve asked him.

"Nope. I got a call from Catherine who said that you broke up with her." Danny responded to his friend. "What is a matter with you? I thought that you and Catherine were happy together."

"We were but the last couple of months, I have been having a hard time with things since Kono got back." Steve revealed to his friend.

"What are you talking about Kono? Did you break up with Catherine to be with Kono? We both know that Kono is happy with Adam." Danny responded to him.

"I know that they are happy but there was something else going on with me and Kono. We have been flirting for the past four years and I want to see where it takes us but I just need to know if Kono wants to do the same." Steve revealed to him.

"Just be careful. We never know what she is going to do." Danny responded to his friend.

Kono had just out of her car to find Catherine there. She wasn't surprised to see her after all she was dating Steve and that they were friends.

"Hey, did you hear that Steve and I broke up?" Catherine said to her friend.

"What? No? what happen?" Kono asked her friend.

"We broke up this morning about what is going on with him. I think that he has feelings for someone else." Catherine responded to her friend.

"I don't know." Kono responded to her.

"I think that I know who it is. I think that it's you." Catherine responded to her right as Steve and Danny pulled into the parking lot.

"I have to get to work." Kono said to her friend as they watched them park. Kono walked into the headquarters as Catherine headed to her car. She did not know what her future lead but she hoped that it was for the best.

The whole team was at lunch besides Steve and so he was not expecting anyone to be there. He was surprised to see that Adam came walking into the room.

"What can I help you with Adam?" Steve asked him.

"I need to make sure that you will take care of Kono." Adam responded to him.

"I will try my best." Steve responded to him.

Author Note: Alright that was the end of this chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. I know that I probuarly made a lot of people mad by breaking up both Steve/Catherine and Kono/Adam but this is my story and I want Steve and Kono together. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for the second chapter of this storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: it's time for the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. I know that I like to keep my stories at fast pace to keep the schedule on track but I decided to slow it down.

Chapter 2

Steve knew things were changing in his life and he was having these feelings for Kono for the past couple of months. He knew that the last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt her. He did not hear Danny come walking into the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny yelled at his friend after a few minutes of trying to get his attention.

"Nothing Danny." He lied to his friend. He did not want to admit that he had feelings for Kono since he knew that his friend would tease him about it.

"I know that you are lying to me and I am just going to drop it because I know that you will talk when you are ready for it." Danny responded to his friend.

"Thank you now what do you want?" Steve asked his friend.

"We have a case. We need to go. Chin and Kono will meet us there." Danny responded to his friend as he watched his friend get up and they walked out of the building. Danny was heading over to the driver seat.

"What are you doing? You know that I like to drive." Steve asked him.

"Yeah I know. I just wish that you would let me drive at least once." Danny responded to him.

"That's not going to happen and you know it." Steve revealed to him. "And plus when we first started the team, you got to drive the car and there has been a lot more times."

"I know but I want to drive now and you are not going to let me are you?" Danny responded to his friend.

"I don't think so." Steve said as they got into the car and headed to the crime scene.

Right before, they left for the headquarters, Kono decided that she wanted to talk to her cousin about Steve. She wanted to know what her cousin thought about Steve.

"So what do you think about Steve?" Kono asked her cousin.

"He's our boss so I have to like him but if you are talking about him personally. He is really nice but Kono you have to remember that he is a Seal first and will always be a seal." Chin said to his cousin.

"I know. I just wanted to know what you thought about him and if you like him." Kono responded to him.

"I do like him but I don't know if I like him with you." Chin revealed to his cousin. "I would like you to think about it."

"I am thinking about it." Kono said as they pulled up to the crime scene. It was time to put their personal life aside and get to work. They gather much of the information that they could get before Steve and Danny got there.

The case took about three days to finished and Steve just wanted to go home and sleep. It had been about two days since Steve was able to get a full night of sleep.

The next morning

Steve went swimming and all he could think about is Kono. He knew that she had a hard time when he made her arrest the man that was naked. He felt really bad but he was the one that had to take him down on the payment.

About two hours later, Steve was walking back to his house to find his sister and Joan waiting for him. He was surprised by this visit.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Steve asked his sister.

"We came to visit you and find out if we could have Joan's birthday here now that she is going to be two." Mary responded to her brother. She knew that he was not going to have an issue with it but just wanted to make sure that it was okay.

"yeah that is fine. We can have her birthday here." Steve said to her as he took Joan from his sister. He could not believe how much this little girl had changed his sister's life.

Meanwhile, Kono was just coming back from surfing to find Catherine standing there. She did not know that Steve and Catherine had broke up.

"Hey Cath, I am surprised that you are not with Steve right now." Kono said as she gave her friend a hug.

"There is a lot of changes that you don't know about. Steve and I broke up about a week ago." Catherine responded to her friend

"Why?" Kono asked her friend. She hoped that she was not the reason for their breakup. She decided that it was time to tell Catherine about her breakup with Adam.

"Steve and I decided to split up because it was not really working between us and other things were in part of it." Catherine revealed to her friend.

"Oh I am sorry about it." Kono responded to her friend. "I have something to tell you about me and Adam."

"What is it?" She asked her friend.

"We broke up also last week." Kono revealed to her friend. "Adam lied about what was going on with the business and I just could not take it anymore."

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that it's summer. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I have to make sure that Friday's chapter is all done which right now it's Saturday night and it's not done yet. I will see you guys next week for chapter 3. I can't believe that it's going to be the middle chapter next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I can't believe that it's July and that means that it's time to get ready to celebrate the fourth of July. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews on the first two chapters of this storyline. We only have two more chapters so we are halfway through the storyline.

Chapter 3

Steve could not believe that she just said that she broke up with Adam. He knew that she really loved him or so he thought. It was almost the same thing for him and Catherine. He thought that he really loved her but there was many things that needed to be fixed between him. He knew that he had a lot of work to do. He was planning to invite the whole team and their families. He did not hear the front door being open and he looked to see Danny standing there.

"hey what are you doing here?" Steve asked his friend.

"I came to see if you needed any help?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah." Steve responded to him. "I need to call the rest of the team to invite them here."

"Alright." Danny said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Kono and Chin. They said that they would be here along with Grover. They were going to enjoy thier fourth of July together. "So have you heard anything from Catherine?"

"No I haven't." Steve responded to his friend.

"Do you miss her?" Danny asked him.

"A little at first and now I don't. I mean that she is still a friend." Steve revealed to him. They were getting ready for Fourth of July when Chin got there with his new girlfriend. Grover also had his wife and kids there. Danny had brought Amber and Grace and Charlie. He had managed to conviced Rachel to let them take both kids. It was right after he had found out that he had another child. Steve walked over and picked up Charlie and Grace. He was happy to see them.

"So what is going on with your cousin?" Steve asked his friend

"I don't know. I know that she has been acting really different around you." Chin responded to him. "What do you think of my cousin?"

"She's really nice girl and I don't know about my feelings towards her." Steve responded to his friend.

Kono arrived about twenty minutes later while Steve and Chin were doing a bbq right then. Steve was happy when he saw her.

"Hey Kono." Chin said to his cousin.

"Hey cuz. Can we talk for a moment?" Kono responded to him.

"Yeah sure." Chin revealed to her as he walked away from Steve and headed to his cousin. "Hey what is going on?"

"I need to talk to you about Steve." Kono responded to her cousin.

"like what?" Chin responded to her.

"I think that I am starting to have feelings for him" Kono revealed to her cousin.

Steve did not notice that anyone was watching him until Grover came walking over to him.

"Hey." Grover greeted him.

"Hey." Steve responded to him. "Are you guys having a great time?"

"We are. Thank you for inviting us. I wanted to to talk to you about Kono." Grover responded to him.

"What about her?" Steve asked him.

"I Know that there is something is there between you two. The way that you all have been looking at each other gives it away." Grover responded to him. "You need to talk to her about what you are feeling."

"I know." Steve responded to him.

While Grover was talking to Steve about Kono, Danny and Chin went over to talk about what was going on with Steve and Kono.

"They seem to be dancing around their feelings." Danny responded to him.

"They are." Chin responded to him. "We need to get them to stop dancing around their feelings and admit it."

"Let's work out a plan to get them to admit it." Danny responded to his friend as he check on the kids.

It was an hour before dark so they could start letting off fireworks. Steve decided that it was time to talk to Kono about what was going on between the two of them.

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah." Kono responded to him as they walked over to the beach and sit down.

"I find that we are dancing around our feelings for the past month or so." Steve responded to her.

"I know. I just want to make sure that we take things slow and be happy before we change anything." Kono reasoned with him.

"I know." Steve responded to her with a small smile.

Steve and the team enjoyed fourth of July. The kids really loved seeing the fireworks go off. Steve helped Danny with the kids to his car so that way he could take them to Danny's house.

One week later

Steve and the team were on a case when Steve and Kono went missing and no one could find them. Steve knew that this might be a chance that they not make it.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and hoped that you had a great fourth of July. We only have a few more weeks of this storyline. I know that about two weeks ago, I announced that I was going to up it on July 1st to 2,000 words and counting but I decided to wait until these storylines were finished. I am going to have new storylines done on that day. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Tomorrow I need to finished chapter 24 of Woman in his bed and then work on Carson fan's storyline. I will see you tomorrow on twitter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time to post the next chapter of this storyline. We only have one more chapter left in this storyline. I did take a small break from the Little princess today. We will be back with two chapters this Friday.

Chapter 4

Steve and Kono were locked into a room together. Steve knew that he needed to get Kono out of there and make sure that she was safe before he could do anything.

"Steve, what are you thinking about?" Kono asked him.

"Just forming a plan to get you out of here. I don't want you in danger at all." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, I am not leaving here without you." Kono revealed to him.

"I know." Steve responded to her. "I just want to make sure that you are safe before I try to take down this guy. I don't want you to get hurt or killed."

"Steve, it's our job to take down the guys and be at risk of getting hurt." Kono reasoned with him.

"I know but that doesn't mean that you have to put yourself at risk on purprose." Steve responded to her with a small nod.

Before they know it, the kidnapper came walking into the room. Steve knew that he might try to take Kono but that's not what he wanted. The kidnapper went after Steve knowing that he would give him what he wanted since he was the boss.

"No Don't!" Kono yelled at the man earning a slap in the face. Steve knew that it was best that he did not do anything since it could get him killed and her too.

"Kono, I'm going to be fine. You just have to trust me." Steve responded to her.

"Alright. I trust you." Kono responded to him as she watched the kidnapper grabbed him and take him out of the room. She did not know how long he was gone. She saw the front door open and Steve pushed inside of it.

"Aw!" Steve said to himself.

"Are you okay?" Kono asked him.

"No. I just got beated up and then pushed into the room really hard." Steve responded to her.

"We need to find a way out of here." Kono responded to him.

"Yeah really soon." Steve revealed to her.

Danny and Chin were at the headquarters trying to figure out what was going on with Steve and Kono. They were also trying to figure out if they had finally admitted their feelings.

"So what do you think is going on with Steve and Kono? They are not been answering the phone for the past week. I am starting to get worried." Danny revealed to his friend.

"Me too. It's not like Steve or Kono not to answer their phone for this long. We need to go check at both their houses and see if they are home." Chin responded to him.

"Alright, I will take Steve's house and you can take Kono's house." Danny responded to him.

"We don't need to do that. We found Steve and Kono's cars both empty and their phones toss aside. Something happen to them." Duke said to them.

"Alright, so we need to see what was on the phones and if Steve left a message in his truck." Danny responded to him

"We already clear both cars and the phones. There is nothing." Duke responded to him.

"That's a lie right there and then. I know Steve and I know that he would leave a clue for us to find him and Kono. I am going to check his voicemail." Danny responded to him as he left the room and walked into Steve's office. Danny press Steve's voicemail and notice a strange message from Steve to Danny. He did not know why Steve did not call him on his cell.

"Danny, it's me. Listen, I am hoping that you find this message like tomorrow but there is a guy following me and I don't know about Kono. I think that they are going to -" Danny could not believe that the message just cut off like that. Danny ran into the main office.

"Chin, we have a probelm. Steve left a message on his voicemail saying that someone was following him. He also said that he did not know about Kono. What if someone took both of them? We need to find them both and now." Danny responded to him.

Later that night, Steve was trying to rest after another beating from the man. He wanted Steve to give up the address of his wife that they put in protection for the abuse. Steve could not risk her life or Kono's life. He knew that there had to be a way to get out of there without getting hurt.

Around midnight, Danny and Chin broke into the house that Steve and Kono were being held and save them.

Two weeks later

Steve was sitting on the back pouch just thinking about everything that happen with Kono. He knew that it was time to admit his feelings for her. He got out of his chair and and headed back inside to get ready to go. He was about ready to go when there was a knock on the front door. Steve went to go open the door and was surprise to find someone that he was not expecting.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I wasn't expecting to get it posted since I haven't had the chance to write that much. I need to catch up on "Little princess" so I might try to post chapter 3 of that storyline. I hope that you guys had a great week and I will see you next week for the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys had a great Fourth of July. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It's time for the final chapter of this storyline. I decided to wait for a Monday storyline until next week when I have all new storylines as long as I get to write.

Chapter 5

"Joe what are you doing here?" Steve asked his mentor and friend.

"I need to talk to you about your mother." Joe responded to him.

"What about her?" Steve asked his friend.

"She's missing. We need your help to go find her. We have to leave now." Joe responded to him.

"Yeah right after I go tell my team that I am leaving again to help save my mom when we both know that she doesn't want my help. She made that clear Joe." Steve responded to him.

"Son, you don't know that for sure. She loves you and wants to protect you." Joe revealed to him.

"You know Joe. My team needs me right now and they protect me all the time. But this time, I will go with you but next time I won't." Steve said to him. "But first I am going to talk to my team and then we will go."

"Alright son." Joe responded to him.

Joe had decided to waited for him at the house while Steve went to talk to his friends. Joe knew this is something that he need to do by himself. Steve got into Kono's driveway and he knew that he needed to talk to her about two things. He smiled when he saw her come out of her house to greeted him.

"Hey boss. What is going on?" Kono asked him.

"I need to talk to you about things." Steve said as he got out of the truck. They walked back into Kono's house so that they can talk about many things.

"So what's going on?" She asked again.

"Joe came and wanted to talk about things with my mom. I guess that she needs my help." Steve responded to her.

"So what are you going to to do? You need to make sure that you are going to talk to Danny because he will be upset if you don't say goodbye." Kono responded to him.

"I know and that's why I am going there right now after I talk to you about things. Over the past couple of months, I have started to have feelings for you." Steve revealed to her.

"I am starting to have feelings for you." Kono responded to him. "We need to figure out something when you get back."

"okay" Steve responded to her. They talked for a few minutes before Steve left to go talk to the rest of the team.

Steve got to Danny's house within about twenty minutes. Steve knew that his friend would be worried about things while he was gone.

"Are you sure about this? What if it's just a trap?" Danny asked his friend.

"I will be fine. I can take care of myself and defend myself if I need too." Steve responded to him.

"Who is going to be in charge of the team while you are gone?" Danny asked his friend.

"I was going to ask you if you want to be in charge which I knew that you want to do it anyways." Steve responded to him

"Of course I do." Danny said to his friend.

They said their goodbyes and Steve even got to say goodbye to Grace and Charlie since Danny had them for that weekend.

Steve was heading to Chin's house and they were talking about Kono and his mom.

"So my friend, Joe, came by and said that my mom wanted some help with what is going on. I told him that I would do it. I need you to make sure that you will take care of both Kono and Danny while I am gone. I will be back as soon as I can." Steve responded to him.

"Did you talk to both Danny and Kono?" Chin asked him.

"Yes. I did talk to them. They were both okay about it. I am just worried about Danny. I know that Kono will be okay but you know that he freaked out a lot." Steve revealed to him.

"I will take care of them." Chin responded to him

Meanwhile, Joe heard a knock on the front door and was surprised to find Kono standing on the other side. He knew that there was a chance that Steve's team was not going to be happy about it but they knew that he had to do it. Before Joe told her to walk into the room, she just did it.

"You can come into the house." Joe said to her.

"Quiet Joe. I don't want to hear it. You are taking Steve away from the people that love him to save a woman that left him as a child." Kono responded to him.

Steve arrived at the house to find Kono standing there talking to Joe. He was surprised to see her there.

"Kono what are you doing here?" Steve asked her.

"I wanted to tell you that I am coming with you." Kono responded to him.

"Kono, I need to you to be here for your cousin and Danny." Steve told her.

"No I want to go with you." Kono responded to him.

"Okay. Joe, Let's go." Steve said to his friend as they started to leave. Steve could not believe that she was going with him. He just hoped that this would not destroy his new relationship with her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this last chapter of this storyline. It has been so busy and I hope that you like this. For the next two months, I will be having to give up my writing weekends to watch the girls which means extra money. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am working on the sequel of Woman in his bed. My laptop is about to die as I am finishing writing this storyline. I will see you next week for the next storyline.


End file.
